Spin the Soda Can
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Based on a true story. Ryou follows Bakura to Anzu's Halloween party and ends up playing Spin the Soda Can. When Weevil spins the can and it lands on Ryou, what will Bakura do to protect him? Dedicated to Momiji220.


This is something real that happened to me at a Halloween party. The people have changed to fit this fanfic, but the situation has stayed the same.

(Ryou POV)

Anzu had thrown a special Halloween party and had invited all her friends. I did not really feel like going, but Bakura was and I wanted to be with him. Anzu reminded me a lot of a gagging after-school special. Another reason I was dreading going was that I had a feeling she had invited Weavil. -.- I hate Weavil. Just as I had figured, when I got to the party with Bakura, Weavil was there. He was dressed as the Grim Reeper and looked ridiculous with his bright green lime hair and taped spectacles. Yami was dressed as a white ghost, his skin powdered white and he was draped in a white sheet with puffy little sheep. He could not find a blank sheet to wear. Yuugi was glued to Yami's arm and was dressed as a gothic punk. Mai was dressed as a goddess-- as Aphrodite. Jonouchi was dressed as Shaggy from 'Scooby Doo' and Shizuka had come dressed as a little kitten. Honda did not dress up but felt pretty ridiculous for not doing so. He told everyone that he was a skateboarder-- with no board or other equpiment. Kaiba was dressed as a king and pulled off the outfit perfectly with his snobby attitude. As usual, he was mean to everyone but Mokuba, who was dressed as a prince. Noa was dressed in a dress and looked creepy, but he was enjoying himself. Otogi had clasping himself without removal to Honda's arm. Despite his 'tough guy' facade, he was actually very clingy and needy towards Honda. Malik and Marik came as a themed costume-- Marik as Peter Pan and Malik as his little fairy, Tinkerbell. As my eyes landed on the hot Malik, I felt my heart pound loudly within my ears. I had always had a little crush on him, and I wanted to explode when I saw him in that outfit.

"Hey, Ryou." I was pulled roughly out of my daydream as Bakura stood next to me, dressed in his Greek toga. Taking his hand, he clasped it around my wrist and pulled me towards where the sodas were. "Get a drink with me." Mentally, I willed him to let me go so I could stare at Malik some more, but Bakura refused and continued to drag me along behind him.

A half an hour into the party, when the small of my back was resting against the clothed table and I was munching on strawberry pocky, Anzu came to the center of the room, turning off Britney Spears' gaudy song of "Oops! I Did it Again". Nobody complained, but there were some whispered joys of "Yes!" after it had stopped. Excitedly and bouncily (both words that should not describe the fugly Anzu), Anzu yelled to get everyone's attention. "Okay!" She said happily. "We're all gonna play 'Spin the Bottle'." Everyone thought it was a great idea-- until Anzu announced she would play as well. The game still went on, however, as we all sat down in a large circle. Since we did not have a bottle, we played 'Spin the Soda Can.' The first one to go was Yami. He spun the can and it landed on Honda. He kissed Honda while Otogi sat beside him and pouted. It was then Honda's turn to spin. The can landed on Shizuko. When Honda and Shizuko kissed, Otogi let out a jealous wail. On Shizuko spun, the can top landed on Mai. She tried to hide the smile that threatened to engulf her face, but failed when she turned bright red, her cheeks glowing. Crawling across the floor to Mai, she leaned close and their lips connected. I looked around and saw Jonouchi squeeze his legs together tightly and bite his lower lip at watching them. After they stopped kissing, Mai spun and it landed on me. We were really good friends and we just pecked lips. When I spun it, it landed, with dread, on Weavil. I sighed in disgust and shuddered. He laughed evilly and puckered up his lips. I glanced over at Bakura, pleading with my eyes for him to help me. His eyes did not meet mine and I noticed that he was glaring coldly at Weavil. His fist were clenched in his lap and he was shaking slightly.

"Bakura...?" I said confused.

Everyone forced us to get on with it and, since I refused to get up and move towards Weavil, he got up and walked towards me. Bakura was still shaking with fury, his eyes slits as he glared at the approaching bug. When Weavil was only a few inches from me, I was getting more frantic and panicky. I did not want his gaudy lips touching mine. Closing my eyes tightly and bracing myself for the horrid taste of Weavil; but I felt an arm wrapped around my face and I was roughly pulled backwards. "NO!" I heard a scream above me. I pulled away from the arm that was strangling against my throat. Looking up, my eyes met Bakura. He was protecting me from Weavil. "Don't touch him!" A smile broke out across my face and my eyes shined as I looked at Bakura. He was standing up for me. Unfortunately, everyone there made me and Weavil kiss. He only kissed my forehead, but I was scared for the rest of the night. Admist all that, I was so proud and happy of my yami that he stood up for me like he did. After Weavil went back to his seat, I glanced at Bakura and a small smile descended my lips.

"Daisuki." I said quietly.

TBC.

Kinda dumb, huh? Sorry. Did you likey??? LMK! Review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
